


beautiful and all mine

by oceanicspirit



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clothing Kink, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 13:59:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10968681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanicspirit/pseuds/oceanicspirit
Summary: she laid there bare before him - beautiful and all his





	beautiful and all mine

**Author's Note:**

> Some late night smut 
> 
> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used

_ God _

He could never get enough of her, especially when she wore his dark blue dress shirt. The way that shirt just hung loosely over her small frame, the buttons undone showing off her gorgeous breasts. 

“You’re amazing you know that,” he’s kissing her neck as he rubs himself against her bare core.

“Thought you’d enjoy it,” she purrs.

She did it on purpose he knows that. He had come back from a mission and finished a debriefing with Fury and  _ knew _ what wearing that blue dress shirt did to him. It also didn’t help she was wearing his dog tags as well.

“Mine, all mine. My gorgeous Russian angel,” Steve cooes into her ear. “God I do  _ absolutely _ fucking adore you.”

“How about you show me instead of telling me.”

With a growl he attacks her lips as her hands urgently tug at the hem of his gray shirt.  _ Come on darling _ don’t be a fucking tease. Together they take off the damn shirt and he sighs as her hands are on his heated skin. He wiggles his hips as they take off his jeans and boxer briefs until he’s finally naked. She sighs as his weight pressed against her allowing her to sink deeper into the mattress. 

“Fucking gorgeous,” he murmurs as he nibbles and kisses her skin.

Her nails gently scratch his back as he’s making his way down. Pushes the front of the shirt a bit to the side to show off her beautiful breasts. He takes a nipple in and plays with the other one, uses his skilled artistic hand to make her beg for more. His other hand reaches down between them and plays with the dark red curls that are near her throbbing clit. 

“Fucking tease,” she growls and bites the bottom of his lip.

He laughs that beautiful laugh of his and gives a shit eating grin. Steve moves onto the next breasts to give it the same attention as he did with the former. His thumb is now stroking her clit while his middle is stroking the slit of her core. 

“Want your mouth down there.”

He lets out a chuckle, “Patience love.”

She leans her head back against the pillow and lets out a frustrated groan while bucking her hips against his teasing fingers.  _ Finally  _ he kisses his way down to her dripping core. Nuzzling against her wonderful pubes before licking her entrance. She cries out as his teeth gently scrape against her nether lips. His thumbs help open her up before his tongue slithers in and eats her out. 

It’s been far too long since he’s had her taste in his mouth. He misses her delicious juices and he misses eating her out. Natasha moans and  _ begs _ for more. He answers as he wraps his lips around her clit while slipping his index and middle finger inside of her. Steve pumps his fingers in and out of her, twisting his wrists and occasionally dragging his nails against her inner walls. She comes hard as he gives her clit a hard and long suck. 

Natasha tugs his hair and he climbs up and kisses her, sharing her taste. Steve shivers as he feels the cool metal of his tags pressing between their bodies.

“Want you, oh I want you my soldier.”

Steve guides his hardened cock inside of her, slowly stretching her out and getting a whimper out of her. A blissful sigh escapes both their lips as Steve’s fully seated inside of her. He starts out with slow but rough pace. 

“Miss you, miss being inside of you my dear. God you feel so wonderfully wet and hot around me.”

“Steve,” she whimpers as she grips his shoulders. “God you feel so good inside of me.”

“Love, my beautiful Russian angel. Mine all mine,” he growls against her neck as he picks up the pace.

The feel of his dress shirt rubbing against his body creates a wonderful friction for the both of them. Steve sits on the heel of his heat as he pulls Natasha into his lap, allowing him to be deeper inside of her.

“Oh yes, yes, yes,” she purrs.

He watches her bounce on his cock, watches those beautiful tits move, his shirt is covering bits of her breasts, creating a teasing scene in front of him. He loves seeing his tags move between her breasts. 

_ Mine, all mine _

Steve grips her hips as he jerks his hips upwards. Natasha grips his hair while the other hand holds onto his shoulder.

“Yours my soldier, I’m yours,” she looks down deep into his blazing azure eyes. 

He pulls her down for a soul searing passionate kiss that makes Natasha cheeks wet with tears full of happiness. Steve brings one of his hands down between them and starts to circle her clit. Natasha shakes as her orgasm takes her by complete surprise. Steve follows shortly, filling her up with his hot sticky seeds. He lays her back on the bed and after pulling out, growls as he sees some of his seeds leaking out.

She looks so absolutely fucking gorgeous. Well fucked, face flushed, wearing his shirt and tags and his seeds leaking out of her.

“Beautiful,” he murmurs as he cups her face.

“And all yours,” she smiles against his lips. 


End file.
